deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
B.B. Hood vs. Bigby Wolf
B.B. Hood vs. Bigby Wolf is a What-if Episode of Death Battle, pitting B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers against Bigby Wolf from DC Comics. Description Darkstalkers VS DC Comics! It's a classic Red Riding Hood Vs the wolf! Can the adorable psychopath take on the killer wolf? Interlude Wiz: Fairy tales, we all know them. But there's always that subversion of the classic fairy tale trope that we find interesting. Boomstick: Like B.B. Hood, the psychopath red riding hood-''' Wiz: And Bigby Wolf, totally not DC's answer to Wolverine. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. B.B. Hood Wiz: In the universe of Darkstalkers, many monsters from Makai have already entered the human world. Many of these creatures are considered to have valuable organs- Boomstick: We're not joking. That's actually a thing in the Darkstalkers universe. Wiz: So many people have taken on the job of hunting them down. One such monster killer, known as Darkhunters in that universe- Boomstick: If you try saying "Darkhunter" really fast it sounds like-''' Wiz: Boomstick, no. One such killer is Baby Bonnie Hood, otherwise known as just B.B. Hood. Considered to be one of the most fearsome hunters in the entire world, she hunts down some of the strongest demons around. '''Boomstick: Even the weakest of these demons can wipe out entire first-class elite soldiers! B.B. Hood's one hell of a one-girl army! Wiz: Despite her cute and docile appearance, B.B. Hood is hardly comparable to any regular human. She is resistant to any sort of mind-control or mind-tricks, meaning that despite what people may think, she is comfortably sane. Boomstick: In order to be a Darkhunter, you must have a dark soul so that the horrible creatures of Makai don't influence you. Which really makes no sense to me, I mean, come on. Shouldn't a dark soul make you more likely to be influenced by anyone dark? Wiz: No one knows. But Hood's soul is so dark, that Jedah considers her to even be a Darkstalker herself. In fact, her stare can even inflict fear upon even the strongest of Darkstalkers. She is a natural-born hunter. Boomstick: But the best thing about this chick-''' Wiz: Before you start, Boomstick, she's- '''Boomstick: What? I was just gonna say that she has a ton of weapons! Like an Uzi machine gun, mines, freaking MISSILES, apple-shaped grenades, daggers, molotov cocktails, a machete, a pistol, and other explosives, guns, and knives. She keeps all this in her basket, which I think might just be a portal to a weapon dimension... I want one! Wiz: And just in case her high-tech weapons fail, she carries a large rock which she can use to smash in her opponents' faces. Boomstick: Ha ha, Hood's always prepared! Wiz: Indeed she is. Because of her demanding routine, she is a weapons expert as well as a master tactician. She also never seems to take a break from fighting Darkstalkers, so it's easy to say she's gotten quite used to it. However, this doesn't mean that she underestimates opponents or fights recklessly at all - she makes sure of it. Boomstick: Hood also is strong enough to effortlessly lift people and throw them into the air, make a tornado by spinning around, and she's so freakin' cute that her adorable face can deceive just about anyone. Wiz: B.B. Hood also always enters an event known as the Dark Hunting Grand Prix, where she and many other people track down a single target and the first one to eliminate it wins. Hood has won this contest many times. If that's not enough, she has also faced off with some of the most powerful characters in the Darkstalkers universe, such as Demitri Maximoff and previous Death Battle victor Morrigan Aensland. She has earned the respect of first-class hunters and soldiers worldwide, and she is even stated to represent the human qualities of avarice and violence. Boomstick: Well I'm staying out of this girl's way. Wiz: But Hood is still not perfect. If she is to run out of ammunition and explosives, she becomes a strictly close-range fighter. She also has an insatiable desire to kill, which depending on the foe, can either be a strength or a weakness. Boomstick: This is one red riding hood you DON'T want taking cookies to your grandma. B.B. Hood: Would you do me a favor? Hand over all of your money! Bigby Wolf Wiz: In the town of Fabletown existed a sheriff known only by the name... Bigby Wolf. Boomstick: AKA, DC Wolverine. Wiz: Bigby Wolf started off as, well, a giant wolf. Somehow, by completely unexplained and probably irrelevant means, Bigby gained a human form as well as the ability to go between the two forms at will. Boomstick: So, like a DC Wolverine-werewolf. Real clever there, DC. Wiz: Actually, Bigby is what we call a lycanthrope, not a werewolf. Werewolves transform into wolves during full moons, and lycanthropes switch between the forms at will. Boomstick: Well. That's... broken. Wiz: However, his human form has many canine characteristics. The biggest one is his acute sense of smell, which he has to severely deaden by constantly smoking. However, he is particularly attuned to Snow White's scent. Boomstick: Let's just say, the way he can smell Snow White isn't creepy at all, blatant sarcasm. He knows where she is twenty-four-seven, and can even sense when her mood has changed based on her smell. Like I said, totally not creepy. Wiz: While Bigby was a bit of a jackass for some time, particularly for lying to Snow White and for killing others, his actions were well-intended. Boomstick: This guy sorta lives his life as a detective. Not the badass detective that gets in gunfights and gets in high-speed chases, just the boring kind that doesn't do anything. Wiz: Yeah, Bigby even says himself that he could even count the number of times he's had to track down a criminal on foot. But he is no stranger to combat. Boomstick: Oh boy, Bigby's a badass. Like we mentioned earlier, Bigby can transform into this HUGE FUCKING WOLF. Wiz: In wolf form, Bigby has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. This allows him to murder powerful opponents, such as Nazis, beasts, and the Marines. Boomstick: Bigby Wolf can walk right through gunfire like it's nothing! He can even take punishment like being knocked into a lamp post and the ground at high speeds and just get up like nothing happened! Wiz: Not only that, but Bigby inherited some abilities from his father, Northwind. He can hold his breath for insane amounts of time, and blow with forces similar to that of a hurricane. Boomstick: Bigby Wolf also has fast healin- yeah, what were you saying about him not being a DC Wolverine? Wiz: I never said he wasn't. Boomstick: Damn right you didn't. Wiz: But despite what you may think, Bigby is also skilled in many other ways. He is talented in criminology, interrogation, investigation, and basic hand-to-hand combat. And just like his opponent, he is resistant to mind-attacks. Boomstick: And magic. Wiz: And magic. Boomstick: This guy also has a huge kill list! Including thousands of Nazis and Marines, Ichabod Crane, and Beas- oh look, DC has a character named Beast. Remember that time when Bigby wasn't a Wolverine ripoff? Wiz: I don't recall. Boomstick: Neither do I. Wiz: Not only that, but Bigby is effectively biologically immortal. However, that doesn't mean that he's impossible to kill. His healing factor is for repairing, not replacing body parts. If his head were to be removed from his body, he would die. He also has a vulnerability to silver, and if too much of it is to enter his system, he will die. Boomstick: And all those years of smoking couldn't be good for 'im. Remember kids, don't smoke! Wiz: And also, don't mess with Bigby Wolf. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 It was a regular, boring day in Fabletown. The sheriff, Bigby Wolf, was patrolling the streets. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a young girl he'd never seen in Fabletown before. Who is this? thought Bigby. She sort of reminded him of Red Riding Hood. But this girl was not the cute little girl who took goodies to her grandma. This girl was the notorious Special S-Class Darkhunter, B.B. Hood. She had recently been offered a sizable bounty for Bigby's head. "Where you goin'?" asked Bigby. B.B. Hood remembered the picture of Bigby that she had seen. This was the guy she needed to kill. In order to lure him in, she had to play unfair. She began to cry in a very convincing manner. "Oh, mister sheriff, I was going to my grandma's house and I got lost! Can you please help me find my way?" she asked Bigby. "I might be able to help. Where does she live?" He asked her. Suddenly Hood's tears disappeared, and she gave a wide smile - perhaps too wide of a smile. "Here, I've got a map in my basket-" She reached into her basket, but instead of a map, she pulled out an Uzi! "Die, stupid wolf!" FIGHT! B.B. Hood unloaded on Bigby, with the shells of the bullets flying everywhere. Bigby, surprised, fell over from the force of the bullets. Bigby got back up, and growled as he ran towards Hood and punched her in the face. "That's it, you're gonna get it! I don't care if you're a little girl!" Bigby punched B.B. Hood in the shoulder, then in the stomach, then in the face again, but then B.B. Hood whacked Bigby in the face with her basket. Bigby spun around and fell to the ground, then Hood pulled out two pistols. Bigby suddenly got back up and ran at Hood as she fired both her guns simultaneously. But Bigby ran straight through the gunfire like it was nothing. He let out a snarl as he punched B.B. Hood in both hands, disarming her of her guns. B.B. Hood huffed in frustration, then pulled out a dagger and stabbed Bigby Wolf through the heart! Bigby Wolf coughed and hacked upon the stab, then his face turned angry. He ripped the knife out of his chest, then howled as he transformed into a gigantic wolf. "Whoa, didn't see that one coming..." Hood's eyes widened and she dropped her basket on the ground in surprise. Bigby seized this opportunity and swiped at Hood, sending her flying towards one of the buildings in Fabletown. Before Hood even hit the building, she regained her footing completely. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple. But this apple was different - it had a lit fuse on it. Bigby ran at a breakneck speed towards B.B. Hood, then picked her up and threw her into the air! B.B. Hood dropped the apple down on Bigby. The sheriff of Fabletown looked up to see the falling apple, but before he could do anything about it there was an explosion in his face. B.B. Hood landed swiftly and perfectly on the ground, then picked up Bigby Wolf by his leg then proceeded to throw him against the ground! Bigby angrily got back up, then he grabbed B.B. Hood by the arms. "You're not escaping this one, even if you're a girl!" He was just about to rip her arms off, but then she kicked a grenade out from underneath her dress at Bigby! The explosion caught Bigby Wolf off-guard, then he stumbled and accidentally let go of B.B. Hood. Hood then pulled out some of her best explosives from her basket - more apples, grenades, and also Molotov cocktails, mines, sticks of dynamite, and even tiny missiles. "This is for hitting a little girl!" she yelled, throwing a an explosive apple. "This is for throwing me against a wall!" she threw a grenade. "This is for tossing me into the air!" she threw a Molotov cocktail. "This is because I need the money!" she threw a stick of dynamite. "This is for no reason other than because I like throwing explosives!" she threw a mine. "This is because DC couldn't be bothered to make you anything besides a stupid Wolverine ripoff!" she threw another missile. After a long bout of explosions, Bigby was still standing. Albeit wounded, standing. He growled at B.B. Hood, then began to blow. A huge gust of wind sent B.B. Hood, as well as several trees and buildings, flying. "Ah!" Hood tumbled around in mid-air as she eventually made her long descent to the ground. She was bruised and her clothes were torn, but she got back up and dusted herself off. But then, Bigby Wolf was running at her again. This time, Hood pulled an oval-shaped, small hat-sized rock out of her basket and readied it. As Bigby ran towards her, she smashed the rock into his face! Bigby fell over onto the ground as B.B. Hood looked at him with a sinister grin. "Ya ready to die, stupid wolf?" She asked him. She was about to bash Bigby in the face with the rock again, but then Bigby grabbed the rock from Hood and threw it behind him. He snarled, then pummeled B.B. Hood continuously. Bigby Wolf punched her in the face, then in the midsection, then in the face again, and then he picked her up and slammed her into the ground. He opened up his mouth to her face, and readied his jaw. He was about to chomp her face off. Hood gave a terrified expression, and Bigby was just about to bite, when he felt an excruciating pain in his midsection. He froze, then B.B. Hood picked him up by his arm and swung him down into the ground behind her. "Silver?!" Bigby asked, clearly in denial. How did this little girl get silver bullets? B.B. Hood grinned as Bigby reverted back to his human form. "It'd be a shame for all your loyal friends and family to watch you die, wouldn't it? I'll at least give you that." B.B. Hood began to laugh at Bigby as she pulled out a machete. With just one slash, Hood cut off Bigby's head as his blood poured out his body. Hood grinned, then put Bigby's head into her basket. "Alright, time to go cash this one in for some money!" K.O.! Results Boomstick: And in a twist of fate, the evil red riding hood beats the good wolf. Wiz: While Bigby Wolf is a very powerful fighter, being able to wipe out entire armies by himself, recall what we said during B.B. Hood's analysis. Even the weakest of the Darkstalkers she takes down daily are capable of doing the exact same thing! Boomstick: Bigby's older, so he should be more experienced, right? Wiz: That's where you're wrong. See, Bigby has spent a lot of his time in retirement, and his detective job has offered very little in terms of experience. B.B. Hood kills powerful beings like Bigby, on a near daily basis! Boomstick: But Bigby Wolf is immune to bullets! Wiz: Oh ho ho! Bigby Wolf is NOT immune to bullets. He is resistant to them, but an onslaught of bullets will still damage him. Combined with B.B. Hood's vastly impressive arsenal, she could keep him at bay until she decapitated him, which is something he could not survive. Boomstick: B-but his hurricane breath and super-speed! Wiz: And there, B.B. Hood has fought against characters like Morrigan Aensland, who are theoretically capable of entire world destruction! Boomstick: I know you're all thinking, "But how did B.B. Hood get silver"? Well, she kinda fights Jon Talbain a lot. And let's face it, he's very similar to Bigby Wolf. B.B. had Bigby saying "bye-bye". Wiz: The winner is B.B. Hood. Who would you be rooting for? B.B. Hood Bigby Wolf Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015